High Fashion, Deep Passion
by Fox Rox my Sox
Summary: Modeling wasn't really her thing. At least, not until HE came along.


High Fashion, Deep Passion  
  
Summary: Modeling wasn't really her thing. At least not until HE came along.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own InuYasha! yay! ... Then I woke up...  
  
Hey everyone! Hope ya like! .  
  
CH.1 Where Art Thou, Hamburger  
  
Kagome slumped at the thought of another hour of posing. The day has been long and boring, as usual. There she was, stuck in a huge empty room with no one near but Sango, Hojo the camera man, and Hojo the camera man's hamburger. 'Mmmm...That looks SO good right now...' she sighed. That hamburger Hojo is holding smelt delicious. 'Oooh!!! It looks like a double whopper with ketchup and mustard...YUM!' she couldn't take it anymore. The tingling scent emitting from the hamburger was teasing her. The whole wheat bun...juicy red cherry tomato....fresh lettuce...let's not forget the meat-like patties. Oooh, so good!  
  
"ITS MINE!!" She quickly lunged forward, attempting to snatch that hamburger right out of Hojo's hand.  
  
Hojo new better than this though. He quickly snapped a shot of her, drooling like a flying monkey, and stepped aside. With a loud thump, Kagome landed on her bottom, on the cold hard tile.  
  
"Owww..." she stood up and glanced at Hojo. Her evil snarl turned into a bright smile. 'This is sure to get him...' He prepared himself for whatever she had planned. Kagome wrapped her arms warmly around his neck.  
  
"Hojo..." she whispered in a sexy voice, "Can Kagome have a wittle bite of your hambwurger?" She lightly nuzzled his neck. He couldn't help but get all flustered over her actions. Hojo has had always wanted to date her, but never got the courage to ask. And she of course, has known that for a while.  
  
"B-but H-Hih-Higur-a-ashi!" He gulped, "YOUR NOT ALOUD TO HAVE ANY FATTY FOODS..."  
  
He said that just a little too loudly. Sango abandoned her conversation and race up to the young model.  
  
"KAGOME! STEP AWAY FROM THE CAMERA MAN!" She roared. "AND HIS HAMBURGER!!!"  
  
"EEK! ...scary..." Kagome backed off and peeked up at the older girl innocently. "What has wittle Kagome done wrong?"  
  
"Oh don't give me that crap!!"  
  
"Give you...what crap?"  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! YOUVE BEEN TRYING TO MOOCH HAMBURGERS OUT OF HOJO AGAIN HAVENT YOU?!!"  
  
"...no..."  
  
"Then what was THAT back there?? HMMM???"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"OH! I see! You want to go on a date with Hojo!" Sango chirped. She turned around and called Hojo. "OH HOJO!!"  
  
"NO NO NO NO NO SANGO!! N-O!!" Kagome yelled in a hushed voice, sure to not let Hojo hear. "He is sooo boring! Not to mention prude..."  
  
"Hojo! Kagome wants to go on-m mmmm mmmm....mmm?" Kagome had stuffed a piece of cake in Sangos mouth, regretting not stuffing it in her own.  
  
"What was that Sango?" Hojo asked, confused.  
  
"Oh, you know...uh, it was, uh, just...nothing!" Kagome sighed.  
  
"Okay, whatever...lets get back to the photo shoot, Higurashi."  
  
'He is so gullible...' "Okay, I'm coming..."  
  
He led her to the nearest green screen.  
  
"Okay, now give me an excited pose!" She threw her hand in the air and opened her mouth, with a frown. Hojo stared blankly through the camera lens.  
  
"Okay then...how about a scared pose?"  
  
Kagome put her hands on her face and opened her mouth further. Hojo massaged his forehead in aggravation. (A/N: Gasp! Hojo, AGGRAVATED?!)  
  
'...I need a break...'  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!  
  
"Tell InuYasha to get to my office immediately!" Inu Satashi roared.  
  
"Okay sir." Kagura replied. "I'm on it." She strides down hall and opened a door. Inside was InuYasha fiddling with his camera.  
  
"InuYasha! Inu Satashi! NOW!" Kagura pointed to Inu Satashi's door.  
  
"Yipes. Don't get your panties up in a bunch!" InuYasha replied as he stood up. He glared at her before heading towards his father's office.  
  
"This better be good father! I was busy!" InuYasha slammed his hands on Inu Satashis desk.  
  
"INUYASHA! SIT BOY!!!" The mighty Inu-Taiyokai roared. InuYasha obediently sat. (A/N: I just HAD to add that!! .) "Don't you EVER disrespect me!!"  
  
"...Yes father..."  
  
"Now then...What's this I hear about you messing with Sesshomaru's photos?"  
  
"I don't have a clue of what you speak about dear father!" InuYasha cried innocently, while pulling out his secret weapon: puppy dog eyes!  
  
"Oh, don't give me that crap! I have proof!" Inu Satashi whipped out a couple photos of Sesshomaru. InuYasha seems to have given his face a marker make over.  
  
'Damn...note to self: get new secret weapon.' "OHH! You meant those photos!" InuYasha sarcastically slapped his head. Inu Satashi picked up his 10 pound paperweight and chucked it at InuYasha's head.  
  
"OWW! That hurt! I coulda lost some brain cells!" He whined in return.  
  
"As if you even have any left, InuYasha." Sesshomaru walked in. "Father, why did you bother to keep him?"  
  
"I don't know, Sesshomaru, I really don't know..." Inu Satashi rubbed his temples in annoyance.  
  
"Hey!!" InuYasha cried. "Why don't you just leave Sesshomaru?! You are NOT part of this!"  
  
"On the contrary InuYasha. I am. You see, now I must go to another photo shoot for about 4 hours straight just because you felt like being creative!" Sesshomaru growled.  
  
"I have figured out a good punishment for InuYasha, Sesshomaru. You may leave now." Inu Satashi dismissed Sesshomaru. "InuYasha! You shall be given the wrath of TASHIBOKI!!"  
  
"OH MY GOD! NOT TASHIBOKI! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" InuYasha cried out sarcastically. "What's Tashiboki??"  
  
"Sigh...InuYasha! Get back to work!" Inu Satashi dismissed InuYasha with a wave of his hand.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!  
  
"Get Kagome Higurashi for me will ya, Miroku?" Sango asked. 'Sigh...note to self: really need to get assistant...'  
  
"Yes, of course milady," Miroku replied. He then happily pranced out of the office like a pretty pony to find Kagome. "Kagome! Sango wants to see you in her office, immediately!!" Kagome, on her way to the burger bar so she could bribe the cashier, stopped in her tracks. She then strides down the hall and into Sango's office, followed by Miroku.  
  
"Miroku, please leave us be." Sango sighed.  
  
"Oh, so that's how its gonna be!" he huffed in response.  
  
"Yes! Now leave!" Miroku slowly left the room. "Camera men these days...Anyways, Kagome, why aren't you smiling?"  
  
"Well, I'm SO hungry half the time, that I just don't have enough energy to smile...Maybe if you gave me a hamburger every once in a while-"  
  
"You'd be modeling for fatties' magazine!" Sango finished her sentence. "You've got to understand, it goes all to your thighs! And we can't have that!"  
  
"Well, how about one a week?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"One a month?"  
  
"NO! Don't you see the main picture here? We need you to smile! Be happy! Excited! Anything but mopey and boring!!"  
  
"But I don't want to smile!"  
  
"You've GOT to smile!" Sango demanded.  
  
"I'm too hungry to smile!"  
  
"Then eat some apples and celery sticks!"  
  
"I'm Allergic!"  
  
"Well, we always have those delicious meat-like patties from the cafeteria available, if that's what you wa-"  
  
"EEP! No thank you! I'll just take the celery.." With that Kagome hurried out of the room.  
  
"Heh heh heh....gets her EVERY time..." Sango chuckled.  
  
"What are you going to do if she makes more mistakes?" Miroku walked into the room.  
  
"I'll just have to get the big gun."  
  
"Your hiring, HIM?!" Miroku couldn't believe it. These days, hiring a professional was costly. Sango simply nodded in reply.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome sighed. It was finally time to go home. 'Nothing bad can happen at home, right? Just relaxation....and meaty hamburgers...I-I mean, very meat- like hamburgers...'  
  
After about a half an hour of driving she came across the shrine, her home. "Ahh...home sweet home...." She quickly parked her car and ran up to the door.  
  
Her younger brother, Souta, swung the open the door. It hit the house with a loud clack. He wore a sad expression, looking as though he was holding back tears.  
  
"Souta! What's wrong?" Souta hugged her legs and sobbed into her jeans.  
  
"Ka-Kagome! Sniff I-Its Mom!"  
  
"What about mom?!" Kagome released herself from the hug and stared into his eyes.  
  
"Sniff Sh-She just f-f-fell over Sniff and wont w-wake up!" He continued to cry.  
  
"Oh!" Kagome ran into the house, followed by Souta. In the kitchen lay her mother, sprawled on the floor. "M-Mom?!" She knelt down and began to roughly shaking her. "MOM!" Tears began to well up in her eyes. 'No! This cant be happening, AGAIN!' "Wake up mom!"  
  
She quickly turned around. "Souta! When did she fall?!"  
  
"J-Just a Sniff minute ago!"  
  
"Keep trying to wake her! I'll go call an ambulance!" Kagome dashed to the phone and dialed 911. "Hello? I need help!" she told the woman on the other line what was wrong and gave her the shrine's address.  
  
WEEEEH WOOOOH WEEEEH WOOOH!!! A black ambulance came to an abrupt stop. Five men and women dressed in dark blue jumped out of the vehicle and headed towards the house. They ran through the previously abused door as if it was made of paper.  
  
They all ran into the kitchen where they found Kagome sitting on the floor near her mother, Souta in her arms. "We need the stretcher!" One of the women told the man. In mere seconds the man returned with the retractable stretcher.  
  
"One, two, THREE!" The man shouted as they lifted her mother onto the stretcher. They then pushed the stretcher out the door and into the back door of the ambulance.  
  
"Wait! Can we come?!" Kagome asked.  
  
"No, you'll have to come in a separate car. There is no room in the back." The woman quickly replied before hopping into the back of the crowded ambulance and closing the door. Kagome and Souta raced to her car. She jerked the handle repeatedly.  
  
"Crap! I forgot my keys inside the house!" She sprinted towards the house.  
  
"Kagome! KAGOME! Your keys are-" She reached the house before he could finish his sentence.  
  
"OMG! Where did I leave them?!" She searched the house high and low. "Lemme see...there not in the bedrooms, or the living room....already checked the kitchen....Oh Yeah!" She mentally smacked her head and took the keys out of her back pocket. "Duh!"  
  
She raced out of the house and back to the car. The car unlocked with the press of her car key chain button. Souta buckled up in the passenger's seat while Kagome got in the drivers seat. She put the key in the ignition and turned it. The engine made a weird clinking noise before dying out.  
  
"Come on! COME ON!!" She repeatedly turned the key.  
  
No dice. "Come on Souta!" They got out of the car and ran inside. "I'll call a cab!" She dialed the cab number on the fridge and waited for the person to pick up the receiver.  
  
"Pete's-a-Pizza! How may I help you?"  
  
"Crap! Sorry, wrong number!" She hung up the phone and dialed again.  
  
"Carl's cabs! My name is Yokina! How may be of service to you?"  
  
"Hey! I need a cab!"  
  
"Just one moment..." The woman on the other line pressed a button, releasing the sweet melody into Kagome's ears. "Sigh......ACK!" The sweet melody burst into an ultra loud rock band of some sort with a woman screaming into her ears.  
  
"Are you still there?" The woman asked.  
  
"Wha?..What did you say?!" Kagome cleaned her ear with her finger as if doing so was going to fix her problem. "I cant hear you!" She turned up the phone volume. "Say again?"  
  
"What is your address?!" The woman asked a little louder.  
  
"Seven PM!"  
  
"Your address! Not the time!"  
  
"You like my dress? I'm not wearin a dress! Come to think of it...how could you even see what I was wearin?!" She accused.  
  
"WHAT IS YOUR ADDRESS?!!!!!"  
  
"Why didn't you ask in the first place?" Kagome gave the woman her address.  
  
"A cab will be there to pick you up shortly. Thank you for-" Kagome hung up the phone before the woman could finish her memorized line.  
  
Kagome grabbed Souta and dragged him down the shrine steps.  
  
"I take it that a cabs coming..."  
  
Hours later.  
  
"Kagome! When's the cab coming??" Souta asked for about the millionth time. "KAGOME??!!" He nudged her shoulder hoping to grasp her attention.  
  
"What?" she cupped her ear in her hand. "I cant hear you!"  
  
"WHEN IS THE CAB COMING?!"  
  
"...Soon..." She answered with a sigh. '...I think...' This just wasn't her night. Work sucked, the car wont start, the woman's music blew out her ear drums, the cab is late, and her moms current condition is unknown. Lets not forget that Souta wont shut up....  
  
A cab passed by and stopped next door.  
  
"HEY!" Kagome yelled. The cab backed up a few feet, stopped, and went even more forward. "COME BACK!!!" The cab stopped, backed up past her, and parked in front of the other neighbor's house. "OVER HERE!!!" She signaled the driver.  
  
This continued for a few minutes before the cab driver finally got tired of his 'little game' and parked in front of her.  
  
"Where to little missy?" The cab driver asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!!!"  
  
"To the hospital! And step on it!" The cab driver sped off towards the hospital, leaving Kagome and Souta on the shrine steps.  
  
"HEY!! WAIT!! Grrrrrr....Come on Souta! Were walking!" She grabbed Soutas hand and tried to walk off. Souta just fell over. "Oh kami! This cant be happening!" She carefully picked Souta up and carried him down the road towards the hospital.  
  
Mere minutes later.  
  
C-CRACK! Thump. Kagome's heel snapped.  
  
"KAMI!" She picked up her broken high heel and examined it. "Crap! These are mom's best heels! There goes next month's salary..."  
  
Souta, lying on her lap, rolled off. His head hit the cement with a soft thud. "Souta!" Kagome immediately picked him up and checked his head. "Great....your bleeding." She stood up, the now bleeding Souta in her arms, and continued down the road. "Maybe someone down the road will give us a ride..."  
  
After passing a few houses she began to notice something.  
  
"Why isn't anyone home?!" All the people down the road were away. Doors locked, cars gone.  
  
A flyer found on one of the neighbor's doorstep read: "Free car insurance! Drive over to Cathy's Cars between the time of 4:00 PM and 8:00 PM to receive your free insurance!" The date of the free event was today.  
  
"The event should be over by now! Its about 10:00 PM!"  
  
A small rumbled was heard in the distance. The sky cracked and released its tears onto all of Tokyo.  
  
"RAIN?!" She continued to walk down the road. "This...is...so, so...!" Kagome collapsed, Souta in arms. "Why does all of this have to happen- ACHOO!!- to me?" She coughed a bit before noticing the small vibration in her arms. 'Souta's cold!'  
  
"Mm..moh...mmmohh....momm..." Souta turned and shivered some more. Kagome took off her designer cloak and wrapped it around him. She stood up, sighed, and turned the corner onto a new street.  
  
She later came across a sign that read: "Hospital - 10 mi."  
  
"Just ten more miles...ten more miles..."  
  
In the distance she could hear a loud motor of some sort nearing towards her. A scruffy looking man pulled up in a purple Harley Davison motorcycle. His helmet-less head boasted long black locks held back in a hair toggle. He stepped off the motorcycle. His body was well toned, though hard to see through the leather jacket and baggy jeans. Was that a TAIL she saw?!  
  
"What is a beautiful little lady such as yourself doing out so late in such horrible weather?"  
  
Kagome looked at him, confused with what he was saying.  
  
'He want me to go on a date with him wearing leather?' She just shrugged it off and continued down the street. 'Whatever....'  
  
"Hold on there, Missy. Its real rude to blow me off like that." He lunged forward and grabbed her by the arm. His sharp talons pierced her skin, causing her to yelp out in pain.  
  
"L-Lemme GO!!" She attempted to scar his face with her keys and run away. He easily dodged her attack and grabbed her arm again while quickly turning her around. He was nose to nose with her, anger staining his wolf-like eyes.  
  
"Ya wanna know what guys like me do to girls like you?"  
  
Will Kagome ever get to the hospital in time? Who is this scruffy man? What's he gonna do to her? Review! Tell me what ya REALLY think! -.- don't bother telling me what you think if your not gonna tell the truth...  
  
That's 8 pages there! Woo hoo! 


End file.
